doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Raúl Solo
Mexicano |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo = 63_–_Raúl_Solo_Directorio_de_Talentos.ogg }}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Raúl Solo Black-Lightning.jpg|Jefferson Pierce / Black Lightning en Black Lightning, su personaje más conocido. Bronn-1024.jpg|Bronn (2ª voz) en El juego de tronos. Stock2012.jpg|Baxter Stockman / Baxter Mosca en Tortugas Ninja, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Giganto_de_Cíclope.jpg|Giganto de Cíclope en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido. Dore_de_cerbero_sso.jpg|Dorie de Cerbero en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega. Archivo:Makenzie.png|Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie en Marvel: Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. (ambas versiones) Pilina Artwork.png|Pirina en Dragon Ball Super. Tupper render.png|Tupper también en Dragon Ball Super. Kotemon.png|Kotemon en Digimon Fusion. 148px-Troopmon.png|Troopmon tambien en Digimon Fusion. GCEBMulu.png|Mulu-Elu Galu-gu en la trilogía del anime Godzilla. Alfred Ernes Ortlinde (IAWWMS).png|Alfred Ernes Ortlinde en In Another World With My Smartphone. Referí (KA).jpg|Koishi Yamamoto en Kengan Ashura. Waillo (L7PC).jpg|Waillo en Los siete pecados capitales. Renji Watanabe (STJ).png|Renji Watanabe en Sirius the Jaeger. Ihlen Schwarzkopf Saga.png|Ihlen Schwarzkopf en Saga of Tanya the Evil. Raizer (L7PC).jpg|Raizer también en Los siete pecados capitales. SeyheBC.jpg|Seyhe en Black Clover. DITFViceChairman.png|Vicepresidente en DARLING in the FRANXX. Sedol (Konosuba).jpg|Sedol en Konosuba ¡Bendito sea este mundo maravilloso!. Tanktop master.png|Maestro Tank-Top en One Punch Man. Comandante (COAIC).jpg|Comandante en Cagaster of an Insect Cage. Kenichirou-senomiya.jpg|Kenichirou Senomiya en Robotics;Notes. 2019-06-08 23.15.20.jpg|Secretario General Gorbachov en Chernobyl. Archivo:HenryBrown_P2.png|Henry Brown en Paddington 2. John_CS.png|John en La rebelión. Baloo Andy Serkis.jpg|Baloo en Mowgli: Relatos del libro de la selva. SSN-Ikkakusai.png|Rygore en Power Rangers: Super Ninja Steel. TheStarvingGamesSnowBalls.png|Presidente Bolas de nieve en el doblaje de Videomax de The Starving Games. LeprosoESO.png|Leproso en IT (Eso). GarrityGUASÓN.png|Detective Garrity en Guasón. Aquaman18Jesse.png|Jesse Kane en Aquaman (2018). IceAgeDinoCharge.jpg|Iceage en Power Rangers: Dino Charge. ANT-Peachy.png|Peachy en Ant-Man: El hombre hormiga. Envidia - FMA Live Action.png|Envidia en el live action de Fullmetal Alchemist. JimmyFallon JW.png|Jimmy Fallon en Jurassic World: Mundo jurásico. Jeff_Letrotski.png|Jeff Letrotski en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Patchy Drizzle.png|Patchy Drizzle en The Loud House. Axl LegoNK.png|Axl en LEGO: Nexo Knights. 5046493 640px.jpg|Peter Alcerraga en Zootopia. 5046485 640px.jpg|Oficial McCuerno también en Zootopia. Boxer TQC.png|Boxer en Corgi: Un perro real. Default hector.jpg|Hector en Viva el Rey Julien. Baitsy-dawn-of-the-croods-0.83.jpg|Baitsy en El amanecer de los Croods. 1517610910050.png|Attila en Enredados otra vez: La serie. Jarek Yeager - Resistance.png|Jarek Yeager en Star Wars: La Resistencia SVGreenGoblin.png|Norman Osborn / Duende Verde en Spider-Man: Un nuevo universo Chase racelott.png|Chase Racelott en Cars 3. 2018-07-31 15.30.14.png|Señor Imposible en Atchoo!. Summer Camp Islandmountro.png|Monstruo debajo de la cama en Campamento de verano (serie animada). Bunsen's Dad.jpg|Papá de Bunsen en Bunsen es una bestia. Thumbskull Reboot profile.png|Pulgares en Ben 10 (2016). Thes-wabbit-18.6.jpg|Rey Thes en Wabbit / New Looney Tunes. Maremoto 62.png|Capitán Maremoto en El rancho del pájaro amarillo. Bunnicula - manchas gato.png|Manchas en Bunnicula: El conejo vampiro. Mel_RC_TWL.png|Mel en Las locuras de Robinson Crusoe. George-2.jpg|Georges Méliès en Jack et la Mécanique du cœur (Doblaje Mexicano). ManBoyPPGLEGOD.png|Niñohombre en LEGO Dimensions. JerryDS.PNG|Jerry en (Des)encanto. Final Space David Dewinter.png|David Dewinter en Final Space. Bautista 2017.png|Bautista (2ª voz) en Patoaventuras (2017). Peghook-2017.png|Pirata Pata de Palo también en Patoaventuras (2017). Panadero (EPD).jpg|Panadero en El príncipe Dragón. EMH-InteligenciaSuprema.png|Inteligencia Suprema en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. SrLeon.png|Sr. León en Peppa. Perry-white-lego-dc-super-villains-45.3.jpg|Perry White en Lego DC Super-Villains. LDSVBlackManta.png|Black Manta en Lego DC Super-Villains. LDSVClayface.png|Clayface en Lego DC Super-Villains. LDSVBlackAdam.png|Black Adam en Lego DC Super-Villains. Raúl Solo es un actor de doblaje y locutor mexicano. Actualmente es conocido como la voz de Black Lightning en la serie del mismo nombre. Filmografía Anime Masaya Takatsuka *Renso (ep. 88) en Dragon Ball Super *Estatua de piedra (ep. 22) en Sword Art Online Otros *Pirina, Tupper, Galbi (ep. 15), Tropa Élite Galáctica (ep. 31), Dueño de tienda de pan (ep. 43) en Dragon Ball Super *Giganto de Cíclope en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido *Dorie de Cerbero en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega *Kotemon y Troopmon en Digimon Fusion *Kenichirou Senomiya en Robotics;Notes *Maestro Tank-Top en One Punch Man *Sr. Akagi en Kuromukuro *Schwarzkopf en Saga of Tanya the Evil *Waillo / Raizer / Voces adicionales en Los siete pecados capitales *Doctor canoso en Baki *Renji Watanabe en Sirius the Jaeger *Alfred Ernes Ortlinde en In Another World With My Smartphone *Sedol en Konosuba ¡Bendito sea este mundo maravilloso! *Maeda en Revisions *Koishi Yamamoto en Kengan Ashura *Vicepresidente en DARLING in the FRANXX *Comandante en Cagaster of an Insect Cage *Voces adicionales en La magia de Zero *Voces adicionales en Naruto Shippuden *Voces adicionales en La canción perdida *Voces adicionales en Captain Tsubasa: La leyenda regresa *Voces adicionales en The Ancient Magus' Bride *Voces adicionales en Magmell ultramarino Películas Dave Bautista *JJ en Grandes espías (2019) (trailer) *Victor "Vic" Manning en Stuber: Locos al volante (2019) *Everest en Hotel de criminales (2018) (versión Diamond Films) *Diaz en Riddick, el amo de la oscuridad (2013) *Brass Body en El hombre de los puños de hierro (2012) Clancy Brown *William Freeman en 99 casas (2014) *Alguacil Keith Rodriguez en Línea de fuego (2013) Stephen Root *Elliot en Todo debe irse (2010) (doblaje mexicano) *Sr. Glover en Locas por el dinero (2008) Otros *Sam Landers (David Lawrence Brown) en La maldición renace (2020) *Jurgen, el brutal (Rory McCann) en Jumanji: El siguiente nivel (2019) *Mike (Manuel Garcia-Rulfo) en La posesión de Mary (2019) *Detective Garrity (Bill Camp) en Guasón (2019) *Dan Handerson (Treat Williams), Shope (Sasha Mitchell) y Conductor de grúa (Scott Mescudi) en Padres ebrios (2019) *Shane (David Lewis) en El muñeco diabólico (2019) *John (Chike Johnson) en La rebelión (2019) *Waits (Ronny Cox) en El auto: camino a la venganza (2019) *Gench (Aaron Jackson) y Menguante de navegación (Oliver Heinrich) en Máquinas mortales (2018) *Almirante John Fisk (Common) en Misión submarino (2018) *Baloo (Andy Serkis) en Mowgli: Relatos del libro de la selva (2018) *Hollinger (Brad Lee Wind) en Cuando ellas quieren (2018) *Sr. Ahuja (Shekhar Varma) en Tomb Raider: Las aventuras de Lara Croft (2018) *Val (Zerrick Williams) en Noche de juegos (2018) *Michael (Roger Davies) en The Cloverfield Paradox (2018) *John Belushi (John Gemberling) en Un gesto fútil y estúpido: La historia de Doug Kenney (2018) *Ron Edwards (J.B. Smoove) en El rey de la polca (2018) *Sharpie (D.K. Bowser) en 12 horas para sobrevivir: El inicio (2018) *James Duthie (Él mismo) en Goon 2 (2017) *Lurco (Paul Weitz) en Lujuria en el convento (2017) *Envidia (Kanata Hongo) en Fullmetal Alchemist (2017) *Henry Brown (Hugh Bonneville) en Paddington 2 (2017) *Stranger (A.C. Peterson) en Apuesta maestra (2017) *Rabino Uris (Ari Cohen) y Vagabundo Leproso (Javier Botet) en IT (Eso) (2017) *Vinnie Holland (Bill Paxton) en El círculo (2017) *Coronel Plotti Balotti (Paolo Gasparini) en War Machine (2017) *Trigger (David Beckham) en El Rey Arturo: La leyenda de la espada (2017) *Vendedor ambulante (Zach Cherry) en Spider-Man: De regreso a casa (2017) *Voz de programa de concursos (Bruce Winant) en Fragmentado (2017) *Marshal (John Travolta) en En el valle de violencia (2016) *Detective Mims (Johnathon Schaech) en Conspiradores (2016) *Agente Mike (Freddy John James) en Tres días antes de Navidad (2016) *John F. Kennedy (Caspar Phillipson) en Jackie (2016) (versión Diamond Films) *Frankie Carbo (John Turturro) en Manos de piedra (2016) (versión Diamond Films) *Ministro Magnu (Ninni Bruschetta) en ¡No renuncio! (2016) *Tnte. Cnel. Cooney (Matt Nable) y Hiker (James Lugton) (versión Diamond Films) / Cabo Jessop (Ben O'Toole) (versión Summit) en Hacksaw Ridge (2016) *General McEntee (Michael McElhatton) en Jadotville (2016) *Henrik (Michael Nyqvist) en Enemigo en la red (2016) *Dominic (Joseph Guilgun) en El infiltrado (2016) (versión Zima) *Jamal (Charlie de Melo) en Soldado anónimo 3: El asedio (2016) *Ike Jenkins (George Lee Miles) y Hombre sudafricano (Antoine Coetzee) en 12 horas para sobrevivir: El año de la elección (2016) *Karaoke MC (Shawn Shepard) en Mi abuelo es un peligro (2016) *Ron (Mike Epps) en 50 sombras negras (2016) *Mike McKinney (Jason Sudeikis) en De-mentes maestras (2016) *Gus Jacobson (Robert Farrior) en Número de la suerte (2015) *Apóstol Pedro en Mi hijo, mi salvador: María, madre de Jesús (2015) *Cosgrove (Peter Ferdinando) en El rascacielos (2015) *Sancho (Eric Oram) en Chloe y Theo (2015) *Fuller (Stephen Lord) en Leyendas del crimen (2015) *Sam Bryson (R. Keith Harris) en Grandes amigos (2015) *Rasmussen (Adrian Schiller) en La chica danesa (2015) *Jerry (Paul Rolfes) en Ashby (2015) *Ejecutivo de Cardiff (Manfred Ilg) en Sin escape (2015) (versión The Weinstein Company) *Policía de Torrance (Sky Soleil), Doctor (John Prosky), 50 Cent (Él mismo) y Voces adicionales en Straight Outta Compton (2015) *Peachy (Robert Crayton) en Ant-Man: El hombre hormiga (2015) *Schultz (Jon Glaser) en Esta chica es un desastre (2015) *Lou Kasischke (Mark Derwin) en Everest (2015) *Doctor de fertilidad (Dennis Haysbert) en Ted 2 (2015) *Él mismo (Jimmy Fallon) en Jurassic World: Mundo jurásico (2015) *Benny (Bailey Chase) en Cercana obsesión (2015) *Billy Catcheside (Daniel Ryan) y Barry (Richard O'Bryan) en Salando el campo de batalla: Worricker (2014) *Bruce Jones (Bryan Brown) en Mátame tres veces (2014) *Kurston (Daniel Ryan) en Mar negro (2014) *Emir (Zane Meas) en Cometa (2014) *Sean Wallace (Dylan McDermott) en Autómata (2014) *Danny Donald (Craig Walker) en Zapatero a tus zapatos (2014) *Jordan (Jed Rees) en Invocando al demonio (2014) *Melvin Weir (Martin Klebba) en La última profecía (2014) *Danny Doherty (Michael McGrady) en Furia implacable (2014) *Entrenador Mitchell (Lenny Venito) en Sn. Vincent (2014) *Padre (Wayne Federman) en Hola chicas (2014) *Tommy Cole (Sean Bridgers) en Lo mejor de mí (2014) *Alcalde (Bruce Ramsay) en La fortaleza prohibida (2014) *El extraño (Edwin Hodge) en 12 horas para sobrevivir (2014) *Mitat Yilmaz (Marc Andreoni) en 3 días para matar (2014) (versión Videomax) *DA Jones (Philippe Brenninkmeyer) en Una coartada perfecta (2014) *Embajador Kree (Tomas Arana) en Guardianes de la galaxia (2014) *Crosshairs (John DiMaggio) en Transformers: La era de la extinción (2014) *General de la armada (Tim Post) y Reportero en Casa Blanca (Andrew Peplowski) en X-Men: Días del futuro pasado (2014) *Mesero (Jean Brassard) en Bajo la misma estrella (2014) *Director Conway (Cal McCrystal) y Presentador de noticias (Pat Kiernan) en El sorprendente Hombre Araña 2: La amenaza de Electro (2014) *Sanford (Stephen Spinella) en Un corazón normal (2014) *Andrew Silver (Anderson Silva) en Hasta que la suerte nos separe 2 (2013) *Max Gatling (Dolph Lundgren) en Batalla de los malditos (2013) *Troublegum (Cee Lo Green) en Empezar otra vez (2013) *Dante (Marlon Lewis) en La pelea final (2013) *Presidente Bolas de nieve (Diedrich Bader) en Los juegos hambrientos (2013) *Alan Russell (Rory Cochrane) en Oculus (2013) (versión de Gussi) *Choi Yan Lee (Kowit Wattanakul) en Solo Dios perdona (2013) *Dr. Tarek Haliseh (Alexander Siddig) en El quinto poder (2013) *Mike Dimitriu (Greg Vrotsos) en El robo más grande de la historia (2013) *Andrew Altman (Angus Wright) en Circuito cerrado (2013) *Buscador Reed (Stephen Rider) en La huésped (2013) *Vendedor de armas (Josh Wingate) en Los elegidos (2013) *Judah Clark (Colin Mace) en Muerte en Tombstone (2013) *Maestro de gimnasia (Dan Patrick) en Son como niños 2 (2013) *Bob Black (Scott Bakula) en Behind the Candelabra (2013) *Garret Jones (Donal Logue) en Mátalo por mí (2013) *Albert Ball (Vincent Regan) en Berlin Job (2012) *Ronnie (John Robinson) en Atrapados (2012) *Hoag (Lee Tergesen) en ¿Quién vivirá? (2012) *Chuck (Isiah Whitlock Jr.) en Gracias por compartir (2012) (redoblaje) *Torrance Mashinter (Kevin Durand) en La verdad oscura (2012) *Adam Duritz (Él mismo) en Vividores (2012) *Frank Haskins (Damian Lewis) en El escuadrón del miedo (2012) *Gary (Calvin Reeder) en V/H/S (2012) *Detective Mills (Curtiss Cook) en Mentiras mortales (2012) (versión Videomax) *Mikhail Troykavitch / Cristo (Alex Veadov) en Invencibles (2012) *Alex Rosen (Anson Mount) en El código del miedo (2012) *Jim Church (David O'Hara) en Contrabando (2012) *Capitán (Robert Wisdom) en Rampart (2011) *Gerente (Martin Doyle) y Detective (Jim Codrington) en Con derechos, mente psicópata (2011) *Dr. Connell (David Rintoul), Guardia (Peter Brown), Reportero en Mi semana con Marilyn (2011) (versión Videomax) *Colt Boyd (Maximiliano Hernández) en La última pelea (2011) *Soldado comandante (Rory McCann) en Temporada de brujas (2011) *Zeus (Luke Evans) y Helio (Peter Stebbings) en Inmortales (2011) (versión Videomax) *Leadfoot (John DiMaggio) en Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) *Hanbei Kito (Masachika Ichimura) en 13 asesinos (2010) *Dalywag (Andy Nyman) en Almas obscuras (2010) *Fortunato (André Mattos) en Tropa élite 2 (2010) *Terry Bogard (David Leitch) en The King of Fighters (2010) *Capitán Michaels (Pras Michel) en Crónicas mutantes (2008) *Agente Brad Wilkins (Sullivan Stapleton) y Mike (Jared Robinsen) en Los condenados (2007) *Insertos en Padres ebrios (2019) *Insertos en Bel canto (2018) *Insertos en Un policía y medio 2 (2017) *Insertos en Experta en crisis (2015) *Insertos en Aviones de papel (2014) *Voces adicionales en La dama y el vagabundo *Voces adicionales en Aladdín *Voces adicionales en Glass *Voces adicionales en Bumblebee *Voces adicionales en Sicario: Día del Soldado *Voces adicionales en Jurassic World: El reino caído *Voces adicionales en El implacable *Voces adicionales en La momia *Voces adicionales en Ghost in the Shell: La vigilante del futuro *Voces adicionales en Dunkerque *Voces adicionales en Monster Trucks *Voces adicionales en Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina *Voces adicionales en Reina de Katwe *Voces adicionales en Jack Reacher: Sin regreso *Voces adicionales en La llegada *Voces adicionales en El buen amigo gigante *Voces adicionales en Londres bajo fuego *Voces adicionales en Volando alto *Voces adicionales en Captive *Voces adicionales en Impulso *Voces adicionales en Pacto criminal *Voces adicionales en Revancha (versión Diamond Films) *Voces adicionales en En la cuerda floja *Voces adicionales en El reino de los monos *Voces adicionales en El agente de C.I.P.O.L. *Voces adicionales en Avengers: Era de Ultrón *Voces adicionales en El viaje más largo *Voces adicionales en Un tipo rudo 3 *Voces adicionales en El año más violento *Voces adicionales en Mi novia es una zombi *Voces adicionales en Primicia mortal *Voces adicionales en Éxodo: Dioses y reyes *Voces adicionales en Paddington *Voces adicionales en Hijo de Dios *Voces adicionales en Sentenciado antes de tiempo *Voces adicionales en La vida silenciosa *Voces adicionales en Mandela: Una larga caminata hacia la libertad *Voces adicionales en Ajuste de cuentas *Voces adicionales en Thor: Un mundo oscuro *Voces adicionales en El abogado del crimen *Voces adicionales en El llanero solitario *Voces adicionales en Cloud Atlas (versión Videomax) *Voces adicionales en Drive: El escape *Voces adicionales en Robo en las alturas *Voces adicionales en Con locura *Voces adicionales en La leyenda de Chen Zen *Voces adicionales en Polvo azul *Voces adicionales en La red sexual *Voces adicionales en Miradas ocultas *Voces adicionales en Nueva en la ciudad *Voces adicionales en Intriga en Shanghai *Voces adicionales en Transformers: La venganza de los caídos *Voces adicionales en Cita a ciegas *Voces adicionales en Casi embarazada *Voces adicionales en Aprendiendo de mí *Voces adicionales en Las aventuras de Riverbank *Voces adicionales en El justiciero implacable *Voces adicionales en En mi sueño *Voces adicionales en 6 balas *Voces adicionales en Red Lights *Voces adicionales en Tus santos y tus demonios Películas animadas *Boxer en Corgi: Un perro real *Norman Osborn / Duende Verde en Spider-Man: Un nuevo universo *Chase Racelott en Cars 3 *Lata de cerveza en La fiesta de las salchichas *Georges Méliès en Jack et la Mécanique du cœur (Doblaje Mexicano) *Peter Alcerraga / Oficial McCuerno en Zootopia *Mel en Las locuras de Robinson Crusoe *Padre de Alfie Atkins en Alfie Atkins Abracadabra *Voces adicionales en Monstruos vs. Aliens *Voces adicionales en Cómo entrenar a tu dragón *Voces adicionales en Frozen: Una aventura congelada *Voces adicionales en Una familia espacial *Voces adicionales en Trolls *Voces adicionales en Las aventuras del Capitán Calzoncillos: La película *Voces adicionales en Wifi Ralph *Voces adicionales en El príncipe encantador *Voces adicionales en Bob Esponja: Al rescate Películas de anime Junichi Suwabe *Mulu-Elu Galu-gu en Godzilla: El devorador de planetas *Mulu-Elu Galu-gu en Godzilla: Ciudad al filo de la batalla *Mulu-Elu Galu-gu en Godzilla: Planeta de Monstruos Akio Ōtsuka *Bato en Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG - Individual Eleven *Bato en Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - The Laughing Man Otros * Voces adicionales en El mágico de Mai Mai * Voces adicionales en Mazinger Z: Infinity * 777 en Dead Leaves Telefilmes *Detective Young (Tony Winters) en Acosada por mi doctor: La venganza de Sophie (2018) *Louis (Sandy Jobin-Bevans) en Chicas sobre hielo (2016) *Roger Kruger (Lj Urbani) en Sobreviviendo en el Serengueti (2016) *Benjamin Greer (Colby Wilson) en Asesinatos reales: Un misterio de Aurora Teagarden (2015) *Soldado #2 (Ben Gavin) en Catástrofe inminente (2015) *Baker (Ken Godmere) en Sellado con un beso (2015) *Miles (Alex Zahara) en Catástrofe helada (2014) Series de TV Nonso Anozie *Abraham Kenyatta en Zoo *R.M. Renfield en Drácula Otros *Marvel: Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D (2013 - presente) **Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie (Henry Simmons) (ambas versiones) **Antoine "Trip" Triplett (B.J. Britt) voz (versión Sony) *Rygore (Charlie McDermott) en Power Rangers: Super Ninja Steel *Power Rangers: Dino Charge **Iceage (Gerald Urquhart) **Reportero (Adam Gardiner) (ep. 31) *Lindas mentirosas (2014-2016) **James Neilan (Charles Carpenter) (T. 5) **Arthur Hackett (John O'Brien) (T. 7) **Bill (Barry Squitieri) (T. 5, ep. 96) *Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning (Cress Williams) en Black Lightning *Vartox (Owain Yeoman) en Supergirl *Jerome Miseria (Tony Hale) en Una serie de eventos desafortunados *Judah (Cyrus Farmer) en Castle *Glee: Buscando la fama **Rod Remington (Bill A. Jones) (T. 6) **Jugador rival (Frank Pacheco) (T. 1, ep. 4) **Richard Lavender (Joel McKinnon Miller) (T. 3, ep. 61) **Sr. Clippenger (Ric Sarabia) (T. 4, ep. 71) **Rob Adams (Mark Christopher Lawrence) (T. 4, ep. 72) *Chica indiscreta **Dave Berger (Gavin-Keith Umeh) (T. 6, ep. 114) **Él mismo (Richard Phillips) (T. 6, ep. 117) **Portero del Empire (Tyler Evans) (T. 6, ep. 119) *Héroes **Agente de Los Ángeles (Robert Mammana) (Vol. 4, ep. 54) **Padre Vance (Dan Desmond) (Vol. 4, ep. 55) **Oficial Ramsey (Benjamin Fitch) (Vol. 5, ep. 68) *Andy Cohen en The Comeback *Brunski en Teen Wolf *Travis Shore en House of Cards *Voces adicionales en Boardwalk Empire *Voces adicionales en Restaurantes extraños *Roy G. Bivolo / Rainbow Raider y Oficial Vukuvich (Fulvio Cecere) en Flash Series animadas *Patchy Drizzle en The Loud House *Panadero / Mercenario en El príncipe Dragón *Narrador (Ep.6) en Love, Death & Robots *Baxter Stockman en Tortugas Ninja *Inteligencia Suprema en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta *Soldado en Dragones de Berk *Jeff Letrotski en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad *Thumbskull en Ben 10 (2016) *Patoaventuras (2017): **Bautista (temp. 2-presente) **Capitán Pata de Palo *Señor Imposible en Atchoo! *Overload en Transformers: Robots In Disguise *Axl en LEGO: Nexo Knights *Manchas en Bunnicula: El conejo vampiro *Rey Thes en Wabbit *Papá de Bunsen en Bunsen es una bestia *Baitsy en El amanecer de los Croods *Hector en Viva el Rey Julien *Donny en HOME: Las aventuras de Tip y Oh *Attila en Enredados otra vez: La serie *Remdax en Voltron: El defensor legendario *Monstruo debajo de la cama en Campamento de verano (serie animada) *Sr. León en Peppa *Jarek Yeager en Star Wars: La Resistencia *David Dewinter en Final Space *Voces adicionales en Los Simpson *Voces adicionales en Las chicas superpoderosas (2016) Telenovelas y series brasileñas Alexandre Liuzzi *Fiscal Lancelote en Doña Xepa *Lic. Gomes en ¡Victoria! *Jordi en La tierra prometida Junno Andrade *Amaury Sampaio en Boogie Oogie - El baile de la vida *Artur Pestana en Apocalipsis Thiago Justino *Luis da Silva "Luisón" en Rock story *Dr. Jonatas en Orgullo y pasión William Vita *Abadón en Los milagros de Jesús *Jambres en Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos Otros *La ley y el crimen **Pascual (Ilya São Paulo) **Hermelindo (Wendell Barros) **Albano (Otto Jr.) *Clécio (Sérgio Monte) en Insensato corazón *Espinoza (Simon Petracchi) en Imperio *José de Arimatea (Paulo Figueiredo) en Los milagros de Jesús *Dr. Belisario Botello (Marcelo Torreão) en A través del tiempo *José Pedro (Hélio de la Peña) en Totalmente diva *Ariovaldo Costantino Prado (Duda Mamberti) en Aguanta corazón *Moisés (Guilherme Winter) (archivo, ep. 3) en La tierra prometida *Aristides Nuñez (Ricardo Pavão) en Sol naciente *Joniel Castroneves (Raymundo de Souza) en Belaventura *Dios (César Willian, voz) en Jesús *Carceleros **Rubén (Ernani Moraes) **Edvaldo (Bicudo Júnior) *Amadeo Baroni (Luís Fernando Guimarães) en El tiempo no para *Lic. Francisco Navas (Theo Werneck) en Acoso Telenovelas turcas *Sermet Karayel "Baboor" (Mustafa Üstündağ) en Misericordia Telenovelas filipinas *Lorenzo Antonio (Edu Manzano / Baron Geisler) en Puentes de amor (2015) Videojuegos * Voces adicionales en Star Wars: Battlefront II * Voces adicionales en The Evil Within 2 * Niñohombre en LEGO Dimensions * Baine Bloodhoof en World of Warcraft * Agente Phil Coulson en LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 * Rourke en Shadow of the Tomb Raider * Clayface / Black Adam / Perry White / Black Manta en Lego DC Super-Villains * Memphis en Champions Legion: 5v5 MOBA Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Allegro * Art Sound México * Auditel * Bond Moving Media & Networks * Candiani Dubbing Studios * Central Entertainment * CineDub * Diseño en Audio * Dubbing House * Grupo Macías * Globo * IDF * KiteTeam * Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers * Lola MX * Made in Spanish * New Art Dub * Producciones Grande * Pink Noise México * SDI Media de México * Sebastians * Sensaciones Sónicas * Sysdub * Taller Acústico S.C. * The Dubbing Maker * WG Locutor *Mobil (2017-presente) *Almohadas Sognare (2014-presente) *Cerveza Sol (2013-presente) *Oroweath (2018-presente) *Aeromexico 2019 *Cinepolis Kids Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de los años 2020 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA